Decyzje
by Luna666
Summary: O tym jak każda decyzja może zmienić tok wydarzeń. Prezent urodzinowy dla Fox Says


Każda nasza decyzja, każdy krok, ma wpływ na to, co dzieje się w naszym życiu. W grudniu dwutysięcznego dziesiątego roku, doktor John Watson miał się o tym przekonać na własnej skórze. Wszystko zaczęło się dwudziestego trzeciego dnia ostatniego miesiąca roku, w przeddzień wigilii Bożego Narodzenia.

To nie tak, że nie lubił świąt. Twierdził, że były całkiem fajne – mógł bez wyrzutów sumienia najeść się ciasta, wypić kilka piw i nie przejmować się obowiązkami. Lata spędzone w wojsku nie zmieniły też go na tyle, żeby nie był w stanie docenić świątecznej atmosfery . Po prostu nie miał ochoty spędzać tych dni z Harry, która zapraszała go do siebie z dziesięć razy. To na pewno nie byłoby jego najszczęśliwsze Boże Narodzenie w życiu. Chociaż miał poważne wątpliwości, czy spędzenie tego czasu na Baker Street aby na pewno było dobrym pomysłem.

W końcu zdecydował się na zostanie razem z Holmesem. Z jednej strony coś mówiło mu, że to szaleństwo, a z drugiej... Cóż... W ostatnich miesiącach polubił swojego współlokatora trochę zbyt mocno. Nawet zerwał z tego powodu z Sarą.

Po długich rozmowach – chociaż w zasadzie był to monolog – z Sherlockiem, udało mu się nakłonić przyjaciela, żeby ozdobił mieszkanie. Sam nie wiedział jak tego dokonał, ale jednak. Detektyw doradczy obiecał, że ustawi choinkę i „inne nieistotne graty". John był z siebie dumny i wdzięczny Holmesowi. W jakiś pokręcony sposób było to dla niego ważne - że facet, który mu się podobał, robił to, na czym mu zależało.

Wrócił do domu późnym popołudniem. Ruch w przychodni był mały, jak to zwykle przed świętami, dzięki czemu udało mu się wyjść z pracy przed dwunastą. Po drodze poszedł jeszcze do kilku sklepów w poszukiwaniu prezentów. To uczyniło jego portfel znacznie lżejszym. Od czasu Incydentu z Maszyną Płatniczą, unikał płacenia kartą. Na klatce schodowej przywitał się z panią Hudson, która przytuliła go i ucałowała w oba policzki.

- Nie wiem jak sobie bez pani poradzimy - uśmiechnął się, wciąż ściskając jej dłonie.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego krytycznie.

- Jestem tu właścicielką, nie gosposią - pogroziła mu palcem. John uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, po czym ruszył w stronę swojego mieszkania.

Wbiegając po schodach spodziewał się raczej nerwowej atmosfery przygotowań świątecznych, niż... Cóż, tego co zastał. Oczywiście, już na stopniach słyszał kroki w mieszkaniu, ale myślał że Sherlock po prostu krąży po pokoju, jak czasem miał w zwyczaju.

W zasadzie, gdyby został chwilę dłużej na dole i porozmawiał z panią Hudson, mógłby otrzymać kilka bardzo ciekawych informacji. Na przykład "Podobno w najbliższych dniach mają być straszne śnieżyce", "Wprowadzono nową ustawę, która jest korzystna dla ludzi wynajmujących mieszkania" oraz "Sherlock ma gościa".

Pchnął drzwi do mieszkania i niemal krzyknął, gdy laska i parasol zderzyły się zaraz przed jego nosem. Dwie pary zaintrygowanych oczu skupiło na nim swoje spojrzenie.

- Witam, doktorze - wyrzekł uprzejmie starszy z Holmesów. - Randka udana? Portfel dużo lżejszy, jak mniemam.

- Zakupy, Mycroft. Był na zakupach i kupował prezenty - mruknął Sherlock, cofając się o krok. Machnął laską i ponownie wystawił ją przed siebie. - Kupiłeś coś dla mnie?

- Ach, masz rację - odparł tamten i również wysunął parasol do przodu. Oba przedmioty zderzyły się kilka sekund później.

- Co tu się do cholery dzieje...? - John zakrył twarz.

- Toczymy pojedynek - wyjaśnił uprzejmie Sherlock, wskakując na kanapę. Uchylił się przed kolejnym ciosem. - Twoja dedukcja jest coraz gorsza - dodał, przeskakując na oparcie w momencie, gdy jego brat postawił stopy na stoliku.

Lekarz westchnął ciężko i przemaszerował przez pokój. Dopiero gdy odstawił torby na - uporządkowany - stół, odwrócił się i spojrzał podejrzliwie na przedmiot, którym wojował detektyw.

- Mogę spytać, czemu walczysz moją laską?

- Och? Smyczek był zbyt giętki - zawołał Sherlock, uchylając się przed kolejnym ciosem parasola. - Poza tym, już jej nie potrzebujesz, prawda?

Watson jęknął.

- Wiesz, może kiedyś się przydać. Tobie, albo pani Hudson.

- Dla mnie będzie za krótka, a dla niej za długa! I John, zamknij się proszę, bo mnie rozpraszasz! To bardzo ważny pojedynek!

John jedynie przewrócił oczami i zrobił sobie ciepłą herbatę. Wyłączył grające, zapewne od rana, radio. O ironio, gdyby przesłuchał zaczynającego się akurat serwisu informacyjnego usłyszałby o zbliżającej się do Londynu śnieżycy, absurdalnym strajku taksówkarzy przewidzianym na święta oraz tajemniczym morderstwie w Muzeum Figur Woskowych Madame Tussaud. Zamiast tego ustawił krzesło pod ścianą i popijając herbatę przyglądał się krytycznym wzrokiem braciom, którzy biegali i skakali po meblach, prowadząc ten absurdalny pojedynek na... "miecze". Uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie ulubione sceny z "Piratów z Karaibów". Tocząca się w pokoju walka trochę je przypominała.

W jakiś dziwny sposób przyglądanie się detektywowi, gdy ten skakał po mieszkaniu jak małpka, a momentami się uśmiechał było przyjemne. John uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, starając się złapać każdą najdrobniejszą zmianę w mimice.

- Dobrze się bawicie?

- Jak co święta - odkrzyknął Sherlock, który akurat uderzył brata laską. - W zasadzie nie robiliśmy tego od...

- Dwudziestu lat - dokończył Mycroft, cofając się o krok.

Dzieci - pomyślał lekarz, uśmiechając się krzywo.

- Jak tam dieta? - Jedyny detektyw doradczy świata wskoczył na stolik.

- Dobrze! Nie musisz pytać za każdym razem.

Laska i parasol starły się, obaj bracia naparli na nie z całej siły.

- Wiem... Następnym razem bierzemy prawdziwe szpady - szepnął Sherlock, pozwalając sobie na lekki uśmiech.

- Proszę, nie - jęknął John.

- To genialny pomysł - odparła Mycroft. - Jak za dziecka...

- Może od razu weźmiecie świetlne miecze, co?

Rodzeństwo odsunęło się od siebie i spojrzało krytycznie na Watsona.

- Dobra, już się nie odzywam.

Sherlock rzucił laskę na kanapę i odwrócił się na pięcie. Starszy z Holmesów spoglądał na zegarek. Detektyw podniósł ze stołu mały pakunek i cisnął nim w brata, który bez problemu go chwycił.

- To od pani Hudson - mruknął tylko, ruszając w stronę fotela. Opadł na siedzisko chwycił skrzypce i zaczął grać, fałszując potwornie.

John jęknął, zakrywając sobie uszy.

- Podziękuj jej ode mnie. Musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć, braciszku. I nie staraj się zgadnąć co dostałeś. Wiesz jak to zawsze denerwowało mamusię. Wesołych świąt, Sherlocku. Johnie. - Mycroft skinął im obu i wyszedł.

- Wesołych - mruknął John, zerkając na detektywa, który przyglądał się drzwiom podejrzliwie.

W pokoju zapadła długa chwila ciszy.

Watson dopiero teraz przyjrzał się salonowi, który wyglądał... Cóż, zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle. Nie licząc kilku rzeczy, które po "pojedynku" walały się po podłodze pomieszczenie było uprzątnięte. Nie idealnie, ale w porównaniu z tym, w jakim stanie był zazwyczaj, pokój wyglądał... Cóż... Niemal cudownie.

Mimo to lekarz jęknął.

Reakcję taką - niektórzy rzekliby, że alergiczną - wywołały ozdoby, które po pokoju porozkładał wysokofunkcyjny socjopata, zamieszkujący na Baker Street. John sam nie wiedział, czy ma się śmiać, czy być przerażonym lampkami, które zostały powpychane w dziury po kulach. W ten sposób buźka na ścianie była już nie tylko jaskrawo żółta, ale także świeciła się, co chwilę zmieniając barwy. Jeszcze większe wątpliwości budziły w nim żółte lampki, które detektyw wepchnął w oczodoły czaszki. Watson postanowił, że dopóki te nie znikną, nie weźmie jej do ręki. Nie, żeby wcześniej to robił. Po prostu, wolał nie usłyszeć z niej bardzo głośnego, jakby mówionego wielkimi literami, głosu. Bombki i łańcuchy były porozwieszane po całym pokoju. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że układ był dość losowy, ale w końcu zauważył, że wszystko ma logiczną całość. No dobrze, tylko podejrzewał, że rozstawienie ozdób ma jakiś sens.

Poczuł się jak w pokoju, które przystroiło małe dziecko, nie mające pojęcia o tym, jak to robić.

Odchrząknął, upijając kolejny łyk herbaty. Sherlock zrobił to, o co go prosił. Świat stawał na głowie. John wątpił, żeby była to magia świąt. Przez kilka chwil walczył z uśmiechem, który uparcie chciał pojawić się na jego twarzy.

Zerkając na sufit naprawdę starał się pozostać naturalny i niewzruszony. Ktoś – Watson sam nie wiedział, czy wolałby, żeby to był Holmes czy pani Hudson – porozwieszał w strategicznych miejscach pokoju jemiołę. Lekarz roztarł twarz i odchrząknął cicho, mając nadzieję, że przypadkiem się nie zarumienił. Och, z wielką chęcią wykorzystałby te roślinki, żeby zrobić coś, co nie zostałoby zbyt dobrze przyjęte przez innych.

- Postarałeś się. Dzięki – mruknął wskazując pokój. Holmes tylko uśmiechnął się dumnie na kilka sekund.

Wstał i minął Sherlocka, który skierował swoje kroki do kuchni. John spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie i rzucił się na detektywa w momencie, gdy ten dotknął jednej z toreb.

- Co ty robisz? - Watson zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie odpowiedziałeś, czy coś mi kupiłeś – odparł obojętnie. - Chciałem sprawdzić, czy w środku jest coś, co wygląda jak prezent.

- Sherlock, spadaj – westchnął. - Dowiesz się w swoim czasie – zmarszczył brwi. - I masz szlaban na dedukcję.

- Przepraszam, co? John, nie zachowuj się jak moja mamusia. Wystarczy, że ona robiła mi takie numery co roku.

- Sherlock, masz zakaz zbliżania się do tych toreb.

- Czyli masz coś dla mnie... - Detektyw uśmiechnął się. - Książka?

- Nie powiem ci – warknął lekarz, chwytając siatkę. Skierował swoje kroki w stronę schodów.

- Papierosy?

- Dowiesz się jutro!

Wbiegając po schodach uśmiechnął się, słysząc niezadowolony pomruk dobiegający z kuchni.

Wszedł do pokoju i ostrożnie położył bagaż na łóżku. Cóż, Sherlock zniszczył sobie cześć niespodzianki. Może powinien zostawić książkę na inną okazję?

* * *

><p>Siedzieli w fotelach, nawet nie rozmawiając, tylko siedząc. Trzy godziny temu pożegnali się z panią Hudson, która wyjechała do swojej siostry. Zanim odjechała wcisnęła w dłoń lekarza mały pakunek, podobny do tego który wcześniej dostał Mycroft. W momencie, gdy wsiadała do taksówki zaczynały spadać pierwsze płatki śniegu.<p>

John widział jak Sherlock przygląda się trzymanej przez niego czekoladce którą wyjął z torebki.

- Na tej jest napisane „Zawsze razem" - oznajmił detektyw.

Lekarz spojrzał na niego krytycznie, odpakowując czekoladkę. Przez chwilę wgapiał się z niejakim przerażeniem w papierek, a później podniósł wzrok na Sherlocka.

- Jak... - Odchrząknął, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego policzki w każdym momencie mogą pokryć się rumieńcem. - Skąd wiedziałeś?

- Zawsze wiem, co pisze na tych papierkach.

- Zgadujesz!

- Nie.

- Sherlock.

Minęła minuta, nim John ponownie otworzył usta. Oderwał wzrok od papierka.

- Czy to twój charakter pisma?

- Świetna dedukcja przyjacielu - uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, jednak pozostał na niej zaledwie kilka sekund.

Watson pokręcił głową, kilkukrotnie zamknął i otworzył usta.

- Skąd na opakowaniu czekoladek, które robiła pani Hudson, TWÓJ charakter pisma?

Detektyw westchnął, machając smyczkiem.

- Nalegała, że mam jej pomóc. Stwierdziła, że mam ładniejszy charakter pisma i mam dla niej napisać te - jak to określiła - "złote myśli".

- I ty się zgodziłeś? - John zaśmiał się słabo. - Ty? Przecież nie jestem w stanie nakłonić cię do sprzątnięcia po sobie naczyń! Co ona takiego powiedziała?

- John - Sherlock spojrzał z oburzeniem na przyjaciela. - To święta! Naprawdę myślisz, że nie zrobiłbym tego, skoro mnie poprosiła? Myślisz, że jestem aż tak nieczuły? Poza tym, kto posprzątał i przystroił mieszkanie, co?

- Ten raz się nie liczy i tak, tak właśnie sądzę. Ty? Przejmujący się świętami? Tym co ludzie poczują? Nie, nie. To stanowczo nie w twoim stylu. Więc? - Lekarz rozsiadł się wygodniej w fotelu. - Co takiego powiedziała?

Holmes skrzywił się i odwrócił wzrok. Po raz kolejny przypominał Watsonowi naburmuszone dziecko.

- Tak?

- Powiedziała, że jeżeli nie pomogę, to nie przygotuje tego, o co ty ją prosiłeś, a wiedziałem że wtedy byłbyś wściekły.

- Żartujesz? Przejmowałeś się tym, że JA byłbym zły? - Uśmiechnął się głupio, jednak spojrzenie, które rzucił mu Sherlock sprawiło, że jego twarz zwiotczała. - Ty nie żartujesz. Naprawdę zrobiłeś to dla mnie.

Holmes zrobił dla niego dwie rzeczy w przeciągu dwóch dni. Czuł, że na jego twarzy ponownie pojawia się głupi uśmiech.

Detektyw milczał, wciąż wymachując smyczkiem.

- Łał... To... Niesamowite.

- Mam tylko nadzieję - Holmes odezwał się w końcu - że te czekoladki z napisami "nuda", "chcę sprawy" i inne znajdą się w tej torebeczce. - Spojrzał krytycznie na woreczek. - Obawiam się, że ich tu nie znajdziemy.

John pomyślał o wszystkich ludziach, których kojarzył, a którzy dostali od pani Hudson czekoladki w podarku. Lestrade i Mycroft na pewno rozpoznają charakter pisma, ale pozostali? Zresztą, teraz to nie było ważne.

- To bardzo miłe z twojej strony, że się zgodziłeś - lekarz odchrząknął. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że Sherlock zrobił to dla niego. - Pani Hudson na pewno była wniebowzięta... Swoją drogą, ta jemioła rozwieszona po pokoju to też jej pomysł?

- Tylko ją przyniosła - odparł detektyw, patrząc na roślinkę, która wisiała nad głową Watsona. - Sam ją rozwieszałem.

- Och. Po co?

- Chcę pocałować mojego brata. Rozumiesz, są święta.

John zmarszczył brwi.

- Twój brat już tu był, dostał czekoladki... Nie pocałowałeś go wtedy.

Detektyw nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego wyłączył telewizor.

I tutaj zrządzeniem losu popełniono kolejny błąd. Gdyby urządzenie pozostało włączone do końca serwisu obaj zobaczyliby trzy ciekawe wiadomości. Po pierwsze - przemówienie królowej z okazji świąt, po drugie - informacje, że przez zamieć śnieżną, która właśnie wkroczyła do Londynu, z żadnego z lotnisk nie wystartują samoloty. Jednak trzecia, najważniejsza informacja ostrzegłaby ich i pozwoliłaby się przygotować na chłód jaki miał za kilka godzin nastąpić w ich mieszkaniu. Wszystko przez awarię jednej jednej z głównych rur z gazem. Akurat ona doprowadzała ten surowiec również do ich mieszkania. Żeby było ciekawej, gdyby pani Hudson pozostała na Baker Street, dowiedzieliby się o problemie dokładnie w momencie, w którym Sherlock zaczął grać na skrzypcach.

Watson spojrzał jeszcze raz na papierek z czekoladki i zorientował się, że jako jedyny w torebce jest różowy. Pozostałe były czerwone.

* * *

><p>John obudził się w fotelu. Ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że jest przykryty co najmniej dwoma kocami. Sherlock siedział na kanapie, ubrany w wyjściowy płaszcz i rękawiczki.<p>

- Czemu jesteś ubrany...?

- Pękła rura z gazem. Nie ma ogrzewania - mruknął Holmes. Watson zauważył, że lekko drży my warga. - Naprawa trochę zajmie, w końcu są święta. Wesołego! - Głos detektywa stał się wyjątkowo ironiczny.

Lekarz wstał, zrzucając z siebie koce. Natychmiast tego pożałował. W pokoju było naprawdę zimno i nie rozumiał, dlaczego Sherlock nie przykrył i siebie, albo nie poszedł do łóżka. Pod kołdrą na pewno byłoby cieplej.

Chwycił koce i rzucił je na przyjaciela.

- Wesołego - uśmiechnął się. - Skoczę tylko do siebie i zaraz wrócę - dodał.

Wbiegając po schodach słyszał Holmesa, kierującego swe kroki w stronę pokoju. Ciekawe po co... Zresztą, nie ważne.

John ostrożnie wyjął spore pudełko spod łóżka. Cóż, Sherlock pomimo swojej świetnej dedukcji nie mógł wiedzieć, że prezent dla niego od trzech dni leżał schowany...

Watson westchnął. Oczywiście, że wiedział. Inaczej nie zaglądałby do torby.

Niech go!

Przerzucił sobie kołdrę przez ramię, pudełko wcisnął pod pachę i tak przygotowany na ciekawy dzień zszedł po schodach. Na dole przywitał go siedzący na kanapie Sherlock.

Detektyw również miał ze sobą paczkę.

John poczuł, że zgubił szczękę.

- Co to...? - Spytał cicho, idąc powoli w stronę przyjaciela. Rzucił nakrycie na fotel i ponownie spojrzał na pakunek, który trzymał Holmes.

- Prezent. Myślałem, że wiesz co to.

- Oczywiście, że wiem, ale co on robi u ciebie. To od twojego brata tak?

- To dla ciebie. Ten pakunek, jak mniemam, dla mnie - Sherlock uśmiechnął się na kilka chwil. - Kołdra po co?

- Jeżeli usiądziemy pod nią razem będzie nam cieplej. Nie udawaj, że się nie domyśliłeś - wypalił John. Przełknął ślinę, wystawiając przed siebie paczkę. - Nie spodziewałem się, że coś mi kupisz.

- Nie spodziewałeś się też, że posprzątam i przyozdobię pokój - na ustach mężczyzny ponownie pojawił się nikły uśmiech. - Trzy dni leżała pod łóżkiem. Chociaż nie wiem, co jest w środku - dodał, gdy wymieniali się pakunkami.

- I tak wiesz za dużo - westchnął, siadając na kanapie. Spojrzał na prezent, po czym przeniósł wzrok na sufit.

Zaraz nad jego głową wisiała jemioła. No niech ją piekło pochłonie. Gdyby tylko mógł skorzystać z jej obecności.

Sherlock usiadł obok. John czuł na sobie jego spojrzenie. Przełknął ślinę.

- Nie otwierasz, doktorze? Ty pierwszy...

- Nie, ty - uśmiechnął się, chwytając jeden z kocy. - Jesteś młodszy, tobie sprawi to więcej radochy - dodał, kolejno narzucając nakrycia na ich plecy. Na samej górze znalazła się kołdra.

Usiedli bliżej siebie, stykali się ramionami. Zaczynało się robić cieplej.

- Więcej radości? Proszę...

Przyglądał się detektywowi, gdy ten otwierał pakunek. Zignorował oburzone spojrzenie, którym został obrzucony, gdy mężczyzna zobaczył tytuł książki, która leżała na samej górze.

- Poznaj Swój Układ Słoneczny?

- No co? Przyda ci się - zaśmiał się cicho. - Oglądaj dalej.

Holmes mruknął coś pod nosem, sięgnął do paczki i wyjął kubek. John był zadowolony z napisu, który kazał na nim wytłoczyć - "Dla Najlepszego Detektywa Świata, John Watson".

- Detektywa doradczego - mruknął Sherlock. - Jedynego.

- Zrób coś dla mnie i raz w życiu nie czepiaj się szczegółów - westchnął.

Ostatnim prezentem były rękawiczki i szalik.

- Zauważyłem, że twoje strasznie się zniszczyły, a ma być zimno - zerknął za okno, za którym widział tylko ścianę śniegu. Odwrócił się szybko w stronę przyjaciela. Lepiej nie myśleć o tym, co działo się na zewnątrz.

Holmes uśmiechał się. Był to grymas nikły, ale wystarczająco długi, by John wiedział, że jest zadowolony. Spojrzał na paczkę na swoich kolanach, i ostrożnie zaczął walczyć z papierem.

No niech go! Ile na tym papierze było taśmy klejącej? A on nie mógł ostatnio nawet kawalątka znaleźć. W końcu udało mu się uchylić wieko.

Zaśmiał się cicho..

Na samej górze leżała książka, o której kupieniu myślał, a na którą zerknął raz - RAZ - przy Sherlocku. Medycyna sądowa i kryminalistyczna. O tak, to na pewno mu się przyda, gdy znowu będą biegać za mordercą. Pod tomem znajdował się wełniany sweter. Jeszcze jeden do kolekcji.

Odchrząknął cicho.

- Dzięki, nie spodziewałem się...

- Ależ proszę - mruknął Sherlock, który przyglądał się uważnie kubkowi. - Co prawda sam mógłbym ci opisać wszystkie przypadki z tej książki i podać dużo lepsze wyjaśnienie, ale...

Watson spojrzał na sufit ignorując słowa przyjaciela.. Głupia jemioła podsyłała mu kretyńskie pomysły.

- Jeżeli ci przeszkadza, mogę ją zdjąć - szepnął detektyw, zerkając na niego kątem oka. - Chociaż ona nie wisi tu bez powodu.

- Och...

Tak, świetnie, John. To było naprawdę elokwentne - skarcił się w myślach.

- Cóż - odkaszlnął. - Wiesz... jaka wiąże się z nią tradycja?

- Wiem.

- Yhm.

- Wypadałoby ją zrealizować. Nie sądzisz, doktorze? - Sherlock uśmiechnął się chytrze.

Lekarz zamrugał.

- Tak, na Boga - rzucił tylko, nim przybliżył się do detektywa.

Pocałunek nie był ani słodki, ani gorzki. Odrobinę czuły, ale też nieco gwałtowny. Nie należał do krótkich, lecz nie był też zbyt długi. Wyrażał w sobie te wszystkie niewypowiedziane słowa, a jednocześnie nie mówił niczego. Był częścią planu, ale również całkowicie chaotyczny. Ktoś nazwałby go znośnym, inny nieudanym. Dla nich był w sam raz.

W ciągu wydarzeń, jaki nastąpił w ostatnich tygodniach na Baker Street John Watson uczynił kilka rzeczy, które doprowadziły do zaistniałej sytuacji i gdyby nie jedna decyzja, która pociągała za sobą kolejne, nie siedziałby teraz na kanapie, całując się ze swoim przyjacielem. Mógł w końcu spędzić ten dzień z swoją siostrą, zapewne w barze. Gdyby nie zerwał z Sarą właśnie leżałby na materacu w ciepłym mieszkaniu, ale za to całkiem sam. Jeżeli usłyszałby wcześniej o awarii ogrzewania, zapewne załatwiłby jakiś przenośny kaloryfer i nie musiałby dzielić ciepła z Sherlockiem.

Gdyby odsunęli się od siebie teraz, zamiast jeszcze bardziej przysuwać, obaj sięgnęliby po telefony. Holmes odebrałby wiadomość od Lestrada i morderstwie w Muzeum Figur Woskowych Madame Tussaud i natychmiast by tam pobiegł. John natomiast rozmawiałaby z zrozpaczoną panią Hudson, której samolot nie wyleciał przez śnieg, a z powodu strajku taksówkarzy nie może wrócić do domu

Jednak to był czysto hipotetyczny ciąg wydarzeń, który nie nastąpił, ponieważ obaj zdecydowali się skręcić w inną drogę.

W dorożce (jako, że oryginalna rozmowa działa się w taksówce)

RDJ!Holmes : Coulda solve the case.

JL!Watson : I'm going to Mary...

RDJ!Holmes : Killer, killer.

JL!Watson : Why do I hang out with you? Why? All I wanted was to spend evening with my fiance and her parents in their home!

RDJ!Holmes: Watson, Watson! You're not even looking.

JL!Watson: No I'm not.

RDJ!Holmes: Look, our forefathers died for the pursuit of happiness, OK? Not for the sit-around and wait of happiness. Now if you want, you can go to your fiance parents and spend boring evening talking about tea! Or you can solve the case with me! You can grab life by the crack and lick the crap out of it.

JL!Watson : ...

RDJ!Holmes: Watson, you're missing out on a valuable life lesson here.

JL!Watson: Look, I don't need you to teach me how to live, OK? I know how to live. If you want to solve the case, just go and solve it by yourself.

RDJ!Holmes: No, it has to be the two of us.

JL!Watson: Why? Why do you need me?

RDJ!Holmes: Because you're my best friend, all right? You don't have to tell me I'm yours. But the way I see it, we're a team. Without you, I'm just the... single detective. Fine, if you want to go home, then we'll go home.

JL!Watson: (_sighs_) Fine. We'll solve the case.

RDJ!Holmes: Good, 'cause we're here.


End file.
